


Traditions

by SorceressofMagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressofMagic/pseuds/SorceressofMagic
Summary: When Harry and Cho showed up at a Ministry event, neither thought their night would go the way it did. Sharing traditions. Reconnecting. Cocoa. Mistletoe. Lights. Christmas.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuns/gifts).



> Fairest of the Rare hosted a Secret Santa Drabble Gift Exchange and Shuns, this is for you, my first ever drabble!
> 
> The prompt I wrote with was to use the phrase "well it's better than a sweater..."  
> She was kind enough to let me write any lightening era rare pair and I chose Harry/Cho.  
> She enjoyed second chances, first kisses (hopefully redo kisses are acceptable), happy endings, and if I could somehow include a duck or goose.
> 
> Shuns shares my love of Christmassy fluff stories so hopefully everyone enjoys this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, just my ideas

** TRADITIONS **

_The Ministry decided to host seasonal events for their employees. Every event was the same and Harry often found himself sitting at the far end of the bar trying to ignore it all. Therefore, he was surprised to see a new face walking in, at least he thought it was new._

“Cho?” Harry raised a hand getting her attention

“Harry!” Cho smiled joining Harry at the bar and giving him a big hug

“How have you been? You look great!” Harry questioned mentally hitting himself for saying that last part aloud

“I’ve been good, how about you? And I guess international waters will do that for you, thanks.” Cho stated

“I’ve been alright, joined the Auror office after going back for my 8th year. What were you doing internationally?” Harry asked curiously

“Played some Quidditch overseas but quickly realized professional life wasn’t for me. I did realize that Britain’s communication with other countries was fractured so I found myself working for the Foreign Affairs department.” Cho explained

“I’m sure the department is lucky to have you!” Harry smiled

Cho smiled back before looking out on the dance floor, “Care to dance?” she asked sweetly holding out her hand

“I’d love to.” Harry accepted her hand without hesitation

_The pair headed out to the dance floor. Eventually, many hours later, the pair still hadn’t separated, and the function was over._

“I have never had this much fun at one of these events, thank you Cho.” Harry exclaimed

“Glad to be of service.” Cho laughed

“Cho, I don’t want this night to end. I’ve enjoyed getting to know you again. Do you have plans?” Harry asked

“I don’t want this night to end either Harry. Want to take a walk, maybe grab some hot cocoa along the way?” Cho suggested

“That sounds great, I know a place, let’s go!” Harry smiled and offered his hand

_Cho smiled and accepted his hand and before she knew it, they had apparated to an all-night coffee shop in Muggle London. The pair sat closely in the booth with their hot cocoa and continued to talk._

“This reminds me of the hot cocoa my mum used to make on Christmas Eve while we baked her special sugar cookies.” Cho breathed in the scent of the cocoa and smiled at the memory

“That sounds like a good tradition.” Harry stated

“What traditions did you have?” Cho asked

“Well, growing up my relatives didn’t do much so all traditions I know are from Hogwarts and the Weasleys.” Harry explained

“I’m sorry about your relatives, but it’s really nice that the Weasleys included you.” Cho offered with a smile

“Yeah, but that changed when Ginny and I broke up and she got a new boyfriend, they thought it would be awkward still having me come over.” Harry stated bitterly

“Families are weird. My cousins used to chase around a dressed-up goose and whoever it ran to had a new pet for the rest of the holiday.” Cho smiled at the silly memory

“Well it’s better than a sweater…” Harry grumbled

“A sweater?” Cho questioned

“Mrs. Weasley knitted a god-awful sweater for every member of the family and Hermione and me with our initial on it…every year.” Harry explained

“Every year?” Cho asked surprised

“No lie! I have 10 maroon sweaters with a gold H on them.” Harry laughed

_Cho joined in his laughter. As they finished their cocoa, Harry offered to escort Cho home seeing as it was almost morning. This time she apparated the pair._

“Harry, would you like to help me decorate? I’ve been so busy I haven’t been able to put up my lights.” Cho asked nervously opening her door

“I’d be honored.” Harry smiled following her inside to begin decorating

“Harry, do you remember our first kiss?” Cho asked

“How could I forget, it was wet, no offence.” Harry answered teasingly

“I know, and I’m sorry, I was going through so much, I should never have pursued you. But you were being so kind to teach all of us, and there was mistletoe…” Cho explained with a smirk

Harry peeked above their heads and gave a smirk of his own, “…there was mistletoe…” he stated before leaning in

After a few moments, she spoke, “not wet this time?” Cho teased

“Not at all, but maybe we should try again to be sure?” Harry teased leaning in again

“Let’s go lover boy, we’ve got more lights to put up outside.” Cho grabbed him out from under the mistletoe and led him outside

_The pair began to hang up the colored lights but were flirting so much they got tangled up. They just smiled at each other and knew this was the second chance neither of them knew they needed and the start of a new tradition._


End file.
